Stolen
by HerTormentedHeart
Summary: After a heated fight with her mother Kagome storms into the garden, the only place she felt safe. There she meet's Inuyasha a simple guard, or so he appeared. When she least expects it Inuyasha kidnaps her. What happens when Kagome feels a strange connection to her kidnapper? Inuyasha has stolen Kaogme's body, but will he also steal Kagome's heart? Written as a letter.
1. Kidnapped

**Summary: Home is safe right? Wrong. A young girl kidnapped in her own garden after a heated fight with her mother. She is taken away from her life, and put into another by a demon whom claims to be saving her from her family. Written as a letter from captive to captor. This is Kagome's tale of how she survived being stolen by a demon. Based off the Novel "Stolen" by Lucy Christopher. Enjoy. **

**A/N: What's up?! I know I haven't finished my other fanfic "The Unknown." But I just finished this amazing novel "Stolen" and I just dreamt up the novel, only instead of the original characters it was all replaced by Inuyasha characters, and the setting of the dream was in the feudal era… Anyway, this novel is absolutely remarkable, and I suggest some of you read it. You don't have to read the book to understand the plot of this story. I hope you all enjoy this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Stolen" by Lucy Christopher.**

* * *

You saw me before I saw you. Though I knew you were watching me, how could I not? At the time I did not know that you were watching me for a reason. You were just a guard, one of the many guards that resided in the palace. When I looked up, I saw you staring at me. Your eyes were a beautiful gold. Such a rare color, even then I could tell something was not right about your eyes. No human could have such beautiful golden eyes like you or have the silvery white hair that you have. You must be a demon.

You wore the same uniform as all the guards wore, the basic gray shirt and pants, with a helmet that covered your lovely hair. Those uniforms were odd in Japan where I lived, they were the clothes the Europeans wore in the east. Father bought the clothes from one of the many fashion designers at the Summer Ball we held at the palace. Though of course you must've known that, didn't you?

You watched me that fateful day, I could always feel eyes on me, but when I looked at you, you looked away. You seemed so shy, I studied you. You were handsome I'll give you that, you looked out of place wearing those guard clothes. You were tall and lean, strong like most of the palace guards. If I looked more closely I could make out the tiny scar that marred your left cheek. I wonder how did you get that scar? Did you get the scar from training with the other guards or did your other captives give you that? I looked away from you.

Mother was berating me again, my kimono. It was a lovely pink and white kimono, with Sakura blossoms. It was tight showing off my curves, and the neckline dipped low showing my chest. Mother said it was not proper for a girl my age of 16 to be wearing such a provocative kimono. So what if I wanted to wear a kimono to show off my body. I do not care what my mother had to say about my choice of clothing. We argued back and forth until finally I stormed away from her into the garden where I felt safe, were I could feel free.

But you knew that didn't you? You were there in the garden when I got there you looked so innocent like you were patrolling the grounds for any threat. You know for someone uneducated you planned this so precise.

"What are you doing here." I had asked irritably, you looked at me in surprise you clearly did not expect me to talk to you first.

"I am sorry milady I was patrolling the grounds like your father had requested of me. Forgive me for disturbing your peace." You bowed lowly out of a sign of respect or was it mockery? Your voice was masculine yet soft as you had spoken to me, it had sent shivers down my spine for some unknown reason. You straighten up and turned to leave, "Wait!" I had called out to you, you paused in mid step. I could not see your face only your back. You must have been smiling, I have fallen into your trap.

"Yes milady?" You turned half way to look at me out of the corner of your eye, "What is your name?" I had commanded, not asked. You turned fully to me looking at me with such surprise eyes. You did not think I would be this bold did you? "I am Inuyasha milady." You bowed again.

I smiled at you, Inuyasha what a different name. "My name is Kagome." I had said stupidly, of course you knew my name. "Yes, Kagome-sama I know." You said flashing me a smile showing me your pearly white teeth, your fangs probing out.

You turned and walked away, your walk was slow and refined. You walked away from me with a purpose, you looked so mystical just walking away from me. How disrespectful of you, why did you walked away from me, I did not yet dismissed you. Was this part of your plan as well, walking away from me knowing I would follow you and scold you for walking away without being dismissed?

"Hey!" I had called from your retreating form, you weaved through the forest that surrounded the garden, in slow even steps not even making a sound. You did not respond to me and that irritated me even more, how dare you. I am Higurashi Kagome a princess heir to my parents throne as soon as I wed, I am your better. "Wait up!" I had called, trying to keep up with you. I tripped over a few twigs here in there, you have been walking, gliding really across the land, how graceful.

You continue walking through the dense forest, not even acknowledging my presence, until finally you stopped. I was panting when I finally saw you, "What's the big idea you..you. Oh wow." I looked over the land where we stood, how beautiful. We stood in a small clearing, with a little pond in the middle. Sakura blossoms, that reminded me of my too tight kimono laid scattered across the pond. I stepped nearer, inspecting the area. This place I do not know, when I was younger I would explore the grounds, but I have never seen such a place like this before. Was this an illusion?

You walked in front of me nearing the pond, you crouch and scooped your hands into the sparkling water and sipped it. You looked over your shoulder at me I could see the water trickling out of the corner of your lip, down your chin then your throat. I looked away, I could feel a blush coming. "Well?" you asked, I snapped my eyes back at you forgetting the heat that had roused in my cheeks. "Aren't you thirsty?" you asked gesturing to the pond that seemed to shimmer, my mouth watered. I was in fact parched, chasing you through the woods had tired me out.

I stepped nearer to the pond, I felt your heavy gaze on me watching my every move. I moved closer to the pond, closer to you and crouched right beside. Perhaps I was a little too close to you than I should have. I leaned in towards the pond so I could inspect it to see if it was safe to drink. I saw my reflection through the shimmering water studying myself. Strands of my ebony colored hair had fell out of my neatly done bun, framing my pale face. I could see a sheer sheet of sweat near my hair line, I narrowed my eyes at my reflection. I am a princess I am suppose to be perfect, yet here I am sweating like some kind of dog!

Looking away from my reflection, I had put my anger down. I looked into the water and saw it looked clean enough, I leaned closer towards the pond and sniffed it. It smelled clean enough, but I was still not reassured I looked over at only to see you stare at me with pure curiosity and… something else that I could not decipher. When you had noticed that I was staring, you blinked at me like I took you out of some trance. Then you had nodded at me in reassurance, silently telling me that the water was fine.

I wonder why did I believe you, why was I so juvenile that I actually took at sip of the surreal water. I should have known it was a trap. I took a sip of the water, it was good. It tasted so good, feeling the cold water wash down my throat I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I drank more and more, until my stomach was filled with this blissful water. I turned and looked at you and you smiled and said something. I could not hear you by then my head was ringing, I tried to stand up but my knees buckled underneath me and you caught me before I could fall in the water. I looked at you in confusion, you said something again I could not hear. I opened up my mouth to speak but I found that I could not find my voice.

You picked me up bridal style and held me close to your chest. I was beyond scarred by then, I could not use my voice, I could not move. I clenched your shirt in my hand and rested my head on your shoulder. I felt sleepy, my eye lids were growing heavy. What was happening? I opened my mouth to ask you but I found I could not talk. You held me closer to you, and took one giant leap onto a tree branch. In the process your guard helmet fell off your head, there where the helmet had covered your head laid your disheveled hair and… dog ears.

Had I not been in the state I was I would have commented on how adorable your ears were. I reached up to touch your ears but my arm fell limp. What have you done to me? I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out, you continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch. My vision was growing hazy and before I knew it I had blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter of "Stolen" hope you liked it!**


	2. Waking up

At least you didn't tie me to the futon. Still I could not move, every time I shifted my body even a little bit I felt the sudden need to throw up, my head spun. There was a thin sheet over me, I felt the need to scratch my skin. The sheet was not silk, like how I am use to, it just felt like some ordinary thin cloth over my body. It was so hot. I felt like I was in the middle of a fire, my whole body burning. I opened my eyes, I realized I was in a room. The walls were all wood, a plain wood nothing was hung up. There were long wooden planks bolted at the corners. Light was seeping through the windows, I looked away the light hurting my eyes.

I closed my eyes to steady my breathing, it didn't work. I did a mental check on my body. My arms, legs, feet were there. So you didn't cut off any body parts, I wriggled my fingers. Yup, still there. Slowly, little by little I moved my arm towards my body to check and make sure I was still wearing clothing. I wasn't. I touch my stomach and felt bare skin, slowly I ran my finger up my stomach and up to my chest, I sighed in relif when I felt the familiar cloth binding that held my breasts. I ran my hand back down to my stomach, and towards my most private area, I felt sick in my stomach when I felt a garment there covering me. It didn't feel familiar, I wasn't smooth and silky, it was rough more like the sheet that was covering my body.

I opened my eyes and glared at the ceiling, I rested my hand on top of my thigh. My skin was hot and sticky. I ran my hand over the foreign garment, not knowing what I'll find. Maybe blood. Pain. Torn flesh. Really I didn't know what I'll find. You have changed my undergarment with something new. I wonder, did you put yourself in side me? If you did why did you bother to put on another pair.

"I didn't rape you."

I swung my head around, looking for you, searching. My eyes weren't seeing clearly, everything was blurry. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't see you. I inched away from where I had heard your voice, well I tried to but failed miserably, I felt so weak and helpless. I heard you somewhere, taking a step.

"Your clothes are beside the bed."

I flinched at your voice. Where were you and how close. I opened my eyes a little, next to the bed was a plain kimono, it was a light orange and yellow color with a checkered pattern. I could hear you taking steps, coming closer towards me. I tried to curl up in a ball and hide underneath the rough sheet, and pretend that this wasn't happening. But I couldn't move, my limbs felt so heavy and all I did was clench my eyes shut and move my head away trying to hide my face. This was a bad place and I know that, I didn't know how I'd got there, and I didn't know what you did to me.

Then suddenly I did not hear the creaking of floor boards coming, I wait a few minutes and nothing happened. Slowly I opened my eyes thinking you have left, my breath caught in my throat when I saw a pair of red hakama's. You didn't leave, no you were standing right in front of me. I don't know why, but I expected you to be someone else. I didn't want it to be the same attractive face I had seen so at the garden. But you were there, just you and no one else: the golden eyes, silver hair, and the tiny scar. Only this time I didn't find you looking beautiful, just evil.

Your face was black, those golden eyes seemed cold. Your lips thin. I gripped the sheet and pulled it up towards my face so only my eyes weren't covered. I ignored the screaming of my aching muscles as I moved. You just stood there watching me, waiting me to speak, waiting for the questions. I didn't speak, I was too afraid. When did not speak, you answer anyways

"I brought you here," you said slowly. "You feel sick because of the effects of the poision. You'll feel fucked up for a while… shallow breathing, nausea, hallucinations…"

Your face was shifting shapes as you spoke, I closed my eyes. I saw bright and colorful stars, all spinning, I looked they were dancing. I could hear you shuffling toward me, getting closer. I tried my voice. "Why?" I croaked.

"I had to take you."

The futon creaked, as you sat down. I dragged myself away, trying to escape you. I tried pushing my legs to the floor but they still wouldn't go. The world seemed to turn away from my, I felt like I was falling. My chest was too tight for crying.

"Where am I?"

You shifted in your seat, I heard you take in a breath then sigh it out. You gently layed your hand on my leg, my body felt to weak to flinch away.

"You're here," you said. "You're safe."

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	3. Sea of Tree's

When I awoke, I lay in the futon listening. My ears were straining to hear something, anything to let me know where I was. But it was silent, weirdly so. There were no sound of people at all, not even a creak or shuffle from you. This is my chance to runaway.

I tested my body, carefully lifting one led and then the other. My limbs didn't feel so heavy this time, I smiled. I was more awake. I pushed myself up and looked around my room, you weren't in it. It was only me. Me, plus my futon, a small beside table and a closet, no pictures, the room was made of wood everything basic. I looked to were my clothing were on the bedside table and quickly put it on. I walked towards the door of the bedroom, I walked carefully towards the door and listened for any sound of you. I heard nothing.

I put my hands on the sliding door and carefully slide it open, I flinching at the scratching noised the door made when it slide against the wooden floor. It was darker on the other side. When my eyes adjusted, there was a long corridor, wooden again, with five doors two on my right and two on my left, and one at the end. I took slow steps away from the room; I tried my best not to let the floor creak. Which door was my escape?

I carefully walked to each doors on either side of the wall, nothing interesting in any of those rooms, not anything that will help me to escape. Only one door left, the one at the end. I hastily walked to the door, almost tripping over my kimono. The last door opened easily. There was a big, dimly lit room on the other side. I looked around for any movement in the room. No sound. You weren't in there. I could make out a couch and three wooden chairs. The room was small and basic, just like the room. The was a small place on the wall that must be a fireplace. The area to my right looked like a kitchen of sorts with a table in the middle and cupboards all around.

I looked towards the last door, near the couch. It must be my exit. Outside. Freedom. I edged along the wall and towards the sliding door. I smiled gently. Almost there. I put my hand on the door and slid it open wide enough for my small form to get outside. I was not expected to be met with this sight. I was surrounded by a sea of trees and vines. I had brought a hand up to shield my delicate eyes from the light seeping through the tree branches. The was no way for me to survive if I were to go out into these trees. I would get lost and I would die.

I made a sort of choking noise. As far as I could see there were only trees, trees, and more trees. Just a never ending sea of trees. I was nowhere. I turned, there were no other structures, no paths, no people. Nothing. I dug my finger nails into the palm of my hand, and waited for the pain to awake me from this horrid nightmare.

I didn't wake up.

I couldn't run away. Where would I run to? Everywhere looked the same. I now know why you didn't lock the doors, why you hadn't tied me up. There was nothing or no one out there. Only… us.

And for that I was scared.

It was my fear that gave me the courage to at least try and escape. I took off into a full sprint towards the never ending forest. My bare feet hurting when they connected with sharp twigs and rocks. I gritted my teeth, stuck my head down and jumped over a fallen log. I had cringed feeling my naked feet met the wet, mossy jungle ground.

Of course you saw me, I heard you jumping from tree limb to tree limb behind me. I tried zigzagging thinking it might slowly you down, I was hoping you might mislead a jump and fall crashing to the ground. I was sobbing by then, my breath wheezing. But you kept coming, I look behind me and there you were a red blur in the sea of greenery.

I stopped and change my direction. But you kept following me, never once stumbling from the sudden direction change. You were fast and I knew it. I wanted to go. You were drawing me in, running me down. You knew it was only a matter of time before I couldn't run any farther. I kept running like a crazed cow refusing to give up hope, though I had known in the back of my head somewhere that you were going to catch me. I kept running even though I knew the truth, and you kept chasing me. We both knew I had to fall eventually.

You stopped running through the trees.

"It's no use," you yelled. "You won't find anything. You won't find anyone."

I started crying then, great sobs coming out of me like they'd never stop. I sunk to the forest floor, my orange kimono staining with mud and moss, I didn't have a care then. I covered my face with my hands. You were there in a second, wrapping your red haori around my shoulder. You wrapped your arms around me and pulled me close, turning my head to the crook of your shoulder. I hated you I didn't want to be near you. I bit hard on your should. You swore. I know I drew blood. I tasted it.

I used this as a distraction, I got up and ran. But you were on me again, so quickly. This time you used your whole body to push me down. You were on top of me, your chest against my breath, and your legs against the top of my thighs.

"Give in Kagome, Can't you see there's nowhere to go?" you growled into my ear, I felt an involuntary shivers shoot through my body.

I struggle in your hold, and somehow twisted in your grip. Now we were chest to chest. You're pressed harder against me, holding my arms against my sides. I stared into your golden orbs.

"There's nowhere to run," you whispered, before crashing your lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N: There's a little romance! Whooo!**

**Review.?**


	4. Aokigahara

**A/N: Sorry for the super duper long wait! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Stolen by Lucy Christopher.**_

* * *

I began to struggle in your grasp trying to get you to let go. I did not want to kiss me, I didn't like you kissing me. I didn't like you holding me closer to you like I was going to disappear, I didn't like you gripping my silky hair, nor did I like the tingling feeling in my stomach when you kissed me. What was this feeling I wondered as you kissed me, I felt my stomach flip as you kissed me. It felt strange… I wanted you to stop kissing me yet I did not want you to kiss me, I wanted you to hold me even closer. At that strange moment I wanted you to ravish me there on the forest floor, yet I didn't. You are my kidnapper I should hate you, I should despise you. Yet I didn't.

Then suddenly you pulled away, your face flushed and your eyes distant. You stared at me with a look I knew so well, a look I would get from male servants, guards, and court members.

_Desire. _

No man had ever touched me more than a simple kiss, I am pure and I am suppose to stay pure until the day I married the one I was meant to. But at that moment I didn't want to wait, I wanted you to touch me like how no man had ever. I'll admit that to you Inuyasha, even though you took me away from my home against my will, I still wanted you. And I hated you for that, you made me feel dirty I wasn't supposed to feel this.

You blinked at me and jumped back as if I was acid and you were getting away from a burn. You cleared your throat and looked away mumbling a quick sorry. You grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, you held tightly to my wrist so I could not run away, but the grip wasn't so tight that it hurt. We began walking towards to what I had assumed to be the cabin.

"Where are we?" my voice was soft as we broke the silence. You looked over to me out of the corner of your eye and smiled, "Aokigahara, but don't worry your safe I'm here. I'll protect you."

Those were the words that made me freeze with fear. We were in Aokigahara, a forest that is notorious for vicious human eating demons and bandits. Now I understand why you picked this place, even if my family knew where I was they wouldn't come, every one fears this place. Coming into this forest it would be a suicide mission. Right there I knew my fate was sealed, I wasn't leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Aokigahara is a real forest in Japan. Google it if you want to read more information in it. Aokigahara will have a very huge part in this story so catch up on its history if want. I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't expect a new update until summer! **

**Review?**


End file.
